


[ART] The Witcher

by schweet_heart



Series: Digital Art [27]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Digital Art, Digital Painting, Fanart, Gen, Portraits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22431520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schweet_heart/pseuds/schweet_heart
Summary: Henry Cavill as Geralt z Rivii in Netflix'sThe Witcher.
Series: Digital Art [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/798525
Comments: 28
Kudos: 129





	[ART] The Witcher

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jayfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayfire/gifts).



> For Jayfire ♥️ Thank you for flailing over this new fandom with me! 
> 
> You can find more of my art here: [Tumblr](https://schweet-arts.tumblr.com) | [DeviantArt](https://www.deviantart.com/schweet-arts/art/Geralt-z-Rivia-828357037).


End file.
